Campaign and one-shot diaries
Session 34: A Web of Lies TBD The party, accompanied by Fianna, Shuibhne and a smoke mephit, waited until the darkest hour of the night to meet with Lady Eclavistra and be led to the soul trapper spider… nut who is the drider really? Can she be trusted? Where did Shuibhne come from? What do the cloud giants want? Session 33: Tol’Anar September 17, 2017 Having arrived on Tol’Anar, the party flies to the top of the Sky Tree and speak to its keepers, the dryads, who speak of a ritual to secure the souls in Daeszal’s possession. To succeed without allowing the demon through as well, each of the souls must be trapped elsewhere when they are pulled free from the demon’s grasp. The party also heard of the trouble caused by Belara and the cloud giants. Willow talked to the people on the island, and tried to repair an ancient shrine to the elder elemental gods, but the shrine remained in ruins. Without the shrine’s full effect, the Sky Tree can’t connect very well to the Plane of Air. The party briefly met the cloud giant Drutor after a peculiar encounter with two of his courtiers. Unable to use the soul bag of holding without the hag that made it, the party went to look for a soul trapper spider in the Spider Forest. The party met Shuibhne and had a brief encounter with Eclavistra the drider. The party defended itself from an attack by spiders. One-shot: What the Heck August 24, 2017 The lost prince of Heck is a drunk and his only three friends are two half-elves and the wine of their elven ancestors. The location of Heck is forgotten, and between the remaining minions of a long gone necromancer, and the black dragon under the island, its denizens are not exactly welcoming. Session 32: Dreams August 15, 2017 Persephone joined the party, after they saved her from the Cult of the Shadow. The party chose to help Umina the dryad and sailed to Tol'Anar in The Mirage. Each of the party members experienced strange dreams. Willow prayed to Mannanan Mac Lir that he would guide them on their journey and protect them in their dreams. Charles and Ulhirr hired Gerk and Erky for the Keithand. Charles, Ulhirr, and Fholtarr played hide-and-seek in Ulrond's Harbour, and there was a brief peace, with shopping, games, and a dragon encounter where no one knew the dragon was actually a dragon. The party arrived at the miniscule harbor town on the southern coast of Tol'Anar. The party was attacked by perytons on their way up the Sky Tree with the dryads. Session 31: The Ashen Fist August 14, 2017 Greyhand Cassador was revealed to be possessed by Akaloth, a shadow demon in service to Daeszal. As the party fought him and his followers, including Argenon the Oathbreaker. Akaloth nearly killed Altruism with Daeszal’s Fang, but the Dark Spear prevented Altruism’s death, but in that moment an angel emerged from the spear, where it had been held captive. The angel killed Habla Seafroth and burned down the Ashen Fist inn. Cassador and Argenon were both killed by Charles, but the collapsing building nearly killed Ulhirr. The angel left them in the dust and flames and flew away. The party followed the angel northwestward to Kavaad, where Ulhirr was willingly drowned and revivified in the temple to Ontogwi in Kavaad after he was given their sacred weapon, Wave. Charles was briefly possessed by Daeszal's Fang, while the party searched under the Heavenly Dome of Strength for the Cult of the Shadow and the angel. Kelp stayed behind in Syllior where Habla was successfully resurrected. Session 30: Dark Tidings August 13, 2017 Greyhand Viskhart refused to hand over the prismatic pearl that Fholtarr found in Tradefall Castle, but was willing to part with it if the party gave her whatever was inside the box that the newly appointed Greyhand Cassador had received from Shiv item was, of course, Daeszal’s Fang. The party didn’t want to deal with Viskhart, but did take an interest in the people who had come all the way from Shiv. Admiral Viviel Onnurai had captured the Black Kraken, which left a power vacuum in Syllior. This allowed Greyhand Cassador to take over her branch of the Ashen Fist and convert them to the Cult of the Shadow. Ghoulish assassins attacked Eknoron, Willow, Trissana, and Vizharr in a coordinated, but futile attempt at their lives. This was seemingly motivated by a disloyalty to some “great master” on Eknoron’s part. Having freed the Black Kraken, the party went to her inn to look for Cassador and to root out the Cult of the Shadow. One-shot: Wishious Mockery August 9 and 10, 2017 Soliel’s chosen heroes followed her into one last battle against the forces of evil on the island later known as Tol’Anar, the Island of the Sun. One-shot: Adventures of Willow and Ulhirr August 9, 2017 Willow and Ulhirr’s first adventure took them to the Isle of Death, Eenhaven, and Windovel. This is also when they first met Valhirr, Fabulan, and the Blackscale Clan. Session 29: The Wolf July 14, 2017 The party defeated the demon Nefathat, and returned to Kerrum, where Ulhirr and Charles started the Keithand (their spy network). On their way to Kerrum, the party fought a group of bulettes, and Ulhirr discovered the nature of Arydun’s blessing as he sprang into action in his werewolf form, which neither Charles nor Fholtarr had seen before. After some time spent arguing, brooding, and shopping, the party decided to find Vizharr, and when they told him that they had the last piece of the Soulstone, he teleported them all to Tradefall, where they went into the castle once again, fought the Soulstone’s protector spirit, and restored the Soulstone, ending the effects of the chaotic wild magic within the castle. Eknoron announced his plan to become duke (which entails conquering land), and Vizharr took the Soulstone with him once more. Session 28: Tall Tales July 13, 2017 With the help of Arydun, the party apprehended Paul Castlemoor and got some answers from him. As Ulhirr asked Arydun for help against Daeszal, Arydun gave him a small opalescent gem that contained their blessing. Paul was returned to the Feywild, but not before his action caused even more problems — now the party was involved with yet another fiend shall call this one Tagless. At least they got the Honey Pond Mansion’s items back, and got rid of Ozfurt. The party then made their way to Elmira’s abode in Kerrum where she had asked them to meet her. Elmira told the party of the events of the one-shot “Ceremonial Daggers”, continuing the story to the point where the other adventurers finished their quest, and only a few of them had escaped Horgrol Deepriver’s house with their lives and minds intact. With the demon Nefathat still roaming the town of Shiv, the our party decided to join Elmira in her quest to defeat the gluttonous servant of Daeszal. Session 27: The Bard July 12, 2017 Charles’ brother Paul Castlemoor messed with the party and kept evading them and tricking them. Like Charles, Paul had stolen magical items from the Honey Pond Mansion, except, Paul had stolen ALL their items, and was doing all kinds of evil things just to impress his beloved hag back home in the Feywild. One-shot: Simulacrum July 4, 2017 AU Nørd Camp Edition, in which Horgrol Deepriver acquired the fourth dagger for his ritual to summon Nefathat the Dark Glutton. One-shot: Masks and Phases June 27, 2017 The pwelean high elf Aramil Liadon defeated Peland the weretiger curse weaver and formed a bond with a moon spirit from the holy forest by the temple to Sehanine. Session 26: Exhaustion June 11, 2017 After escaping the ruins of Tradefall Castle and talking to the Ontogwites and the Ashen Fist of Tradefall, the party caroused their way back to Syllior. On the way there, Charles stumbled into the Feywild where he met a hideous hag and a number of one-eyed animals. OH! And Ulhirr died from exhaustion, and Fholtarr started researching wizard aids! Willow’s steward also assembled a council for the citadel and the ward. One-shot: Nameless June 9, 2017 So many one-shots! Session 25: Back Into the Flames May 31, 2017 The party celebrated their victory with Lord Arrovale and the soldiers. The party decided to go back into the ruins of Tradefall Castle with Rhea and search for treasure. Here, they battled a terrible demon and found out that Rhea was the last heir to the previous baron. Session 24: Chaos May 21, 2017 Fholtarr was restored from his sheep form, the party found the grand archive of the burning castle, and there they encountered Rhea Avoran, who hesitantly joined them with assurance from Sir Estos that the party could be trusted. Akkorak, Charles and Altruism went into the chaotic plane of the Soulstone. The party looked through the temple to Ontogwi, and eventually Kelp and Ulhirr entered the plane of the Soulstone as well. After many oddities, and a trial against the protector spirits of the Soulstone, the party escaped the chaotic plane. Akkorak Firestorm had the Soulstone, and many of the party members had contracted curses of wild magic. The party emerged from the ruin in time to join the fight and turn the tide of battle against the Red Hand. Eknoron thanked the party, and Vizharr took the Soulstone to Kerrum. One-shot: Ceremonial Daggers May 7, 2017 A group of lonely souls were brought together and hired by the Golden Hope to inspect a shady town for demonic cults. In their search for evil, they discovered a mean, racist pimp of a nobleman who was using exotic humanoids in his brothel, and working with the secret cult, and they killed the pimp. They also almost died to rats. Session 23: Tradefall Traumas April 30, 2017 Charles killed a young man in a watch tower, and was traumatized by a zombie carrying the Fel Scepter from Gamrion’s Tomb. With the help of Sir Estos, the party successfully sneaked their troops up to the northern side of Tradefall, where Akkorak, Sir Estos, and a handful of the party’s members scaled the wall and entered the ruins of the burning castle. The castle contained invisible echoes of the past (and future?), mimics, and fiery undead creatures, as well as a few magical items some of which were infused with wild magic. Wild magic continuously messed with the party, and Fholtarr was polymorphed into a sheep. Session 22: War April 14, 2017 Dalion, Ulhirr, Charles, and Altruism were surrounded by members of the Ashen Fist, including Krogan. With Willow and Fholtarr arriving not long into the fight, the party managed to fight their way out of the ambush. They then spoke with the local blackhand, “the Black Kraken”, about the Cult of the Shadow and the Ashen Fist. They left with a peace agreement and yet more unanswered questions, especially since Krogan vanishes without a trace. The midwinter festivities went well, and the new warden seemed to impress her court. Eknoron Zerevil called his warden and her knights to battle to rat out the Red Hand and retake Tradefall and restore the castle. The party agreed, and travelled on foot to the city of Tradefall, where they parlayed with the Hand of the Hand, and decided on a battle plan. They would strike at night. Session 21: Winter Solstice April 1, 2017 Willow was now the warden of Syllior and the Salt Coast, and moved in in Longstrider Citadel with her adventuring friends. She was given very few responsibilities in the first few weeks, but she was involved with the midwinter festivities. On midwinter’s day, the Warden of Hoghill Forest and his rangers arrived with a warning and a strange plan. They told Willow never to trust Eknoron Zerevil. A servant in the citadel was found snooping on the war room, and wearing the symbol of the Cult of the Shadow. Dalion was gone (because he was out in the city, looking for a magical item that Chrles ad stolen from the Honey Pond Mansion), and the guards were put on full alert. Most of the party hurried to find Dalion, and when they did, they found themselves surrounded by the Ashen Fist. Session 20: The Baron of Balzamar March 5, 2017 Altruism took up the dark elf’s spear and chased the dire worg Garziz. Aback Willow’s horse shape, Altruism closed the distance and slew Garziz with the dark spear, instantly attuning to it, and gaining its curse, as well as its powers. The party briefly visited the Makate clan before heading to Barendain’s monastery, finding a petrified Abiran Alzur on their way there. Aknarr Graw then sent the party to Kavaad to attend the appointing ceremony of the new baron of Balzamar in his stead. In Kavaad, the party met Fholtarr Thunderblood, who joined their party after Willow was named warden of Syllior and the Salt Coast. Mehen left the party on grounds of their association with the new baron, Eknoron Zerevil, an infamous iron dragonborn. Charles joined the party after befriending Kelp in the Silver Slums. Session 19: Vengeance February 12, 2017 The party searched for Kovauk in the mountains, and revisited the entrance to the old dwarven mines. They walked through the snowy mountains for several days, but found no trace of the goliath chieftain, who had gone hunting for Garziz the worg. The party met Special Snowflake, alone and without Trufzo. After killing a yeti and resting in some interesting caves, the party came upon most of Narltoc’s hobgoblin warband in a large camp. Upon failing to sneak their way past the ranks of hobgoblin soldiers, the party attacked in full force. Mehen invoked his oath of vengeance upon the evildoers of the world and smote many a hobgoblin, while Ulhirr transformed into his werewolf form, tanking the brunt of the warband’s forces. Altruism through himself into the fray in a powerful display of rage. The three of them were all knocked out and brought into a small cave system, where Burbas’Tel collected his “blood bags”. The commotion of the fighting and the conjured lightning storms called the attention of a green dragon who was too fast for the remaining hobgoblin shamans and who decimated the warband, killing its worgs, its shamans, and the warlord Narltoc. Willow and Kelp devised a plan with the help of the hobgoblin lieutenant Hragun to sneak into the caves and free the prisoners and kill the dark elf and the dire worg. Hragun died, but so did the dark elf. Altruism, Mehen, and Ulhirr were woken up and freed, but Ulhirr was forced to transform to his werewolf form, in which he ate parts of the other prisoners and Hragun. Altruism took up the dark elf’s spear… Session 18: Tubrin the Mad February 4, 2017 The party met Tubrin (the first missing spellcaster that has returned) in Starpyre Castle, promised the baron’s son that they would help find the missing mages and priests, and set off to Makate territory after exploring the cities of Arrovale for a few days. Drana, Gathki, and Anuk approached the party with a theory that chief Kovauk was actually a green dragon in disguise, using the tribe for her own schemes. Oneshot: Tomb of the Thorothan Kings January 26, 2017 A band of adventurers were stranded in the desert of Thorothar and came upon a buried secret in a small, mostly abandoned town. Session 17: New Adventures January 22, 2017 The party tried to cope with the loss of Lo-Tha, all the while still confused about Bryn and mourning poor Avtoor. Harran and Elmira left Nrannas early on, but the party stayed in Tauryun for three months, working for the elves and waiting for Udhros to return them the stolen contents of a witch’s bag. Grateful for the help in the difficult new times, the elves thanked the party and sent them through the Old Tree to Dawnfruit in Vallanorn to aid them on their journey. The party left with a mule and a lack of purpose. Months of travel later, they had picked up two new companions: Mehen in Riverrest, and Altruism in Kavaad. This new party travelled to Arrovale to aid with the search for the missing spellcasters. Session 16: Daeszal January 8, 2017 Bryn and Ulhirr were placed under Kava Jhoriat’s watch during the funeral ceremony of prince Wranfir, Bryn’s first victim. Creed permanently transformed into a potted plant. Lo-Tha, Kelp, and Willow walked through the city, spoke to a few of the Guardians, and met Ceriax. Ulhirr and Bryn got relocated to a more secure place, where they were imprisoned, as part of Lady Qindra of Silverleaf’s plot to have Bryn killed to prevent Daeszal from returning. With the help of the rest of the party’s arrival, Ulhirr’s athleticism, and Kava’s doubt, Bryn managed to sneak out of Lady Qindra’s grasp, but right into the claws of her griffon Silverwind. Bryn died while the party and a small number of griffon knights chased after Lady Qindra’s majestic steed. Lo-Tha’s warp spear from Gamrion’s Tomb tore a rift in space that Udhros had to spend all his magic closing. Bryn was resurrected by Burbas’Tel and a black dragonborn who set the two elves back on their mission to free Daeszal. Burbas’Tel and Bryn killed Menos Felessa and Burbas’Tel distracted Udhros long enough for Bryn to get to the Old Tree and open a shadow portal, releasing Daeszal. The party was out searching for Bryn when they faded into the Shadowfell, falling victim to its despair. Here, they discovered that Avtoor, Lo-Tha, and Harran had been under Daeszal’s influence for several days. Avtoor warned the others when he managed to break free, but Harran killed him and stalked the party with Lo-Tha. Lo-Tha broke free as well, and helped the others to the portal in the tree, escaping back into the material plane in time to banish Daeszal with a bag of holding. Lo-tha was banished to the Astral Plane along with the demon, keeping him stunned, preventing him from fading back into the Shadowfell. Bryn took his own life with Daeszal’s Fang, completing the banishment of the demon. Godric had died, but was revivified by Kelp. One-shot: Dragonslayers December 31, 2016 Celebrating the new year with a quest to kill a dragon… if you can get past the centaurs, that is. Session 15: An Awkward Dinner December 14, 2016 The party arrived in Nrannas and visited the Circle of Guardians with Lady Elmira. Willow visited the bath houses and the grove of the Old Tree, Nimlaroth. Kelp and Ulhirr went shopping and had dinner in a fancy elven restaurant. Lo-Tha, Creed, and Bryn stayed at Bryn’s family home where an awkward dinner insued, and Bryn and his friends were sent out into the garden, where they started drinking, heavily. As the full moon rose, and Willow was in the Feywild, Ulhirr transformed, and so did his evil sentient ring. Willow and Udhros Orixidor arrived in time to save the day. Session 14: Counterspell Mania November 20, 2016 The hags that had cursed the trees thought they could scare or kill the party, and attacked under the guise of “cute” hedgehogs. Several counterspelled counterspells later, the hags lay dead on the ground. An encounter with owlbears and some charm effects from Daeszal later, the party was almost at the capital. Session 13: The Haunted Swamps November 14, 2016 Trekking through the swamps, the party encountered the “tree men” from Bryn’s boogeyman story. They discovered a shambling mound that was spreading blights. After killing the shambling mound, the party freed one the the trees from its curses of animation and hunger for human flesh. Once-shot: The Westbank Witches November 13, 2016 Ungarn and Zwakstog were forced to leave the Royal Academy, so they took the long journey to Sinria. On their way, the two encountered a coven of hags who were attempting to open a planar well to the lower planes through a dark ritual and an amulet capable of aligning itself to the positions of the planes. Session 12: A Mammoth Task October 30, 2016 The party hunted basilisks, but needed Aknarr’s help in restoring people from stone. Ulhirr chopped a giant eagle in twain with a single swing, while on his way over the rope bridge to the monastery. Harran, Avtoor, Lady Elmira Dushiuri and the party journeyed north to Tauryun, through the Ridge of Blades, encountering displacer beasts, and the Akathagaru tribe of goliaths. Arriving in Tauryun, Elmira asked Bryn to tell of a local boogeyman story. After defeating the undead spirit of a drowned maiden, they got a good night’s rest. One-shot: A Wild Dream October 20, 2016 Avtoor was the evil goblin king of the Feywild, and our heroes awoke feeling… different. Session 11: The Hunt October 16, 2016 Leonara came to confront the party on what they knew of Burbas’Tel, but Bryn killed her and escaped, outrunning Dalion Sohl and the knights of the Longstrider order. Kelp and a local soldier from Syllior carried Leonara to the Obelisk where she was put under a gentle repose spell once the priests realized she couldn’t be brought back. The clergy sent Kelp with the party to stop Bryn, kill Daeszal, and save the princess’ soul. The party chased Bryn north through Balzamar and Central Kavaad into the barony of Arrovale. Bryn stayed in the shadows until the party needed his help against a group of trolls. After helping the guards of Oxgrave Tower, the party made their way to the Monastery of Barendain. On their way through the mountains, the party witnessed a young/adult green dragon fall to Narltoc’s warband on a battlefield of dead goliaths and goblins. Session 10: Leaving Syllior September 18, 2016 The party helped Ipravel Imnili with a cargo of basilisks. Bryn took an assassination job from the Black Kraken of the Ashen Fist, but would’ve died without the help of Daeszal. Krogan helped Bryn infiltrate the Longstrider Citadel with cat Willow in tow. The others watched over Ulhirr under the full moon. Seeing Leonara secretly meeting with Burbas’Tel, Bryn and Willow went on the offensive, but they had to flee and regroup. Lo-Tha spoke to Silvarax, the Huntmaster of the Golden Hope in Syllior, about possibly joining the guild. Session 9: Escape from the Tomb September 4, 2016 The party escaped Gamrion’s tomb and were met by a wounded and crying Theia, and her undead family rising from their graves to attack the interlopers. Bryn killed Theia with Daeszal’s Fang, even as his fingers were ethereal and useless. Willow guided the others to Syllior, where Kelp joined the party and helped them do research on Daeszal. Willow received a new druidic focus from the spirits of the Salt Coast and her god, Mannanan. One-shot: The Rusty Dragon August 7, 2016 A band of adventurers joined the crew of the Rusty Dragon in a quest to help the druid Belara “save” the Lightkeeper and bring “harmony” to the island of Tol’Anar. Session 8: Gamrion’s Tomb July 8, 2016 The party met Theia and entered the Tomb of Gamrion Riverfang. Here, they were trapped in an enormous room with reversed gravity. The party looted Gamrion’s tomb and met Wakkra, an orc woman whose soul was captured within several items. The Fel Scepter awoke and absorbed most of the other items’ magic. Daeszal’s Fang had successfully called Bryn to this place and seduced him with the promise of power (alignment change CN-->NE). Session 7: Shadow Arrow June 12, 2016 Bryn’s trial and inclusion in the Makate tribe. Kovauk went to hunt for Narltoc and Garziz. Bryn led the party to the Greatsword. Drana made drama with Ulhirr. Finding Godric’s Egg. Meeting Trufzo. Session 6: Twiceborn May 28, 2016 Bryn met the Makate tribe. The others snuck in and saved Willow, retreated into the old dwarven mines, and fought Burbas’Tel off. Lo-Tha, Willow, Creed, and Ongor died, but were reincarnated by Ra-Sok, the Makate tribe’s druid. Session 5: Vow of Enmity May 22, 2016 Encounter with Hinnaura Tessilthir the vengeance paladin. Creed joined the party. Attacking Narltoc’s camp. Willow was captured by Burbas’Tel. Avtoor and Ongor were rescued. Session 4: Arcanum Square May 5, 2016 First encounter with Ozfurt, Waywocket, Apo’Otu. The party left Harran & Co. behind to pursue the general of the goblins without them. Session 3: The Werewolf’s Cave April 15, 2016 Meeting Hammund, Harran, and Heidegar. Chasing the goblins into the mountains, fighting the werewolf Finildan Tessilthir. Session 2: Greencrest March 20, 2016 The battle of Greencrest resulted in the death of most of the villagers, but also the goblins, with the exception of a couple of stragglers. Willow, Ulhirr, Bryn, and Lo-Tha saved most of the village, but very few of the villagers. Session 1: Welcome to Kavaad March 5, 2016 Collecting the party. Bryn followed Burbas’Tel, sneaked into the Cult of the Shadow. Party accepted quest to look for Yara’s husband and child in Greencrest. If anyone wants to write campaign diaries, that would be greatly appreciated; inspiration awaits you. Session 0: Character Creation February 20, 2016 This was the first meeting of the initial D&D group, where we created characters, and talked loosely and very briefly about homebrew rules, table etiquette, and the campaign setting.